Disputes
by Nicolina
Summary: La haine entre Harry et Drago s'intensifie depuis qu'ils combattent côte à côte...présence de slash. haine Harry DragoComplètement différent de ce que je fais d'habitude


**Disputes**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP(on peut pas vraiment dire que c'est un couple)

Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Mouais on peut dire ça. Relation entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Harry.

Disclamer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Enfin! Vous aviez déjà compris, je pense.

Genre: Dispute, haine.

Petit mot: Je change de registre. J'ai envie de sortir de la romance. J'ai assez de fics pour le faire pour ne pas à en rajouter. Je me suis déchaînée dans cette fic. Rien à voir avec ce que je fais d'habitude. C'est de la haine que je décris dans cette fic même s'il y a un peu de Slash. Je vous laisse seuls juges. A vous de décider si ça vous plait ou non.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

-Potter, tu devrais arrêter de faire ton intéressant. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas arriver à les combattre.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui vient de parler à cet instant. Eh bien! C'est moi, Drago Malfoy. Le Serpentard de Poudlard le plus craint de tous. Que croyez-vous? Je suis le plus craint. Mon nom en est déjà un signe bien qu'à présent, il n'ait plus la même signification.

J'ai décidé à mon plus grand déshonneur de m'allier à Potter. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais trop rien. Si! Je le sais. Je ne voulais pas être du côté de Voldemort et de ses toutous donc comme on ne peut être neutre dans cette guerre, j'ai choisi le camp des gentils. Moi Drago Malfoy dans le camp des gentils? Bon! C'est mieux que d'être un esclave. Au moins, je suis libre.

A l'heure où je vous parle, nous sommes en train de combattre les Mangemorts Ces derniers ont décidé de nous faire une surprise et ont attaqué l'école. Comme les Aurors ne sont pas là, il n'y a que les professeurs et les élèves de septième année qui les combattent. Vous vous doutez donc que je fais partie de la dernière catégorie ce qui veut dire que Potter aussi.

-Dis-moi Malfoy? Si tu pouvais arrêter de jacasser, je pourrais le faire en paix.

-Cause toujours Potter.

Je souriais. Comment pouvais-je me disputer avec Potter dans ces moments-là ? Je ne crois pas qu'il faille chercher à comprendre pourquoi on se comporte comme des ennemis même en combattant côte à côte. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, nous avons un parfaite coordination.

Ca ne m'enchante guère mais je dois l'admettre. Nous savons toujours ce qu'il faut faire et ce que l'autre va faire. Ca en est presque effrayant.

-On y est presque, dit le Survivant.

On arrivait à les assommer, les uns après les autres. Je me demande comment ils ont put  pénétrer dans Poudlard. La meilleure école protégée, tu parles. C'est une vraie passoire oui. Chaque année, on a eu des problèmes. Et encore cette dernière année, les problèmes continuent. 

Nous arrivons à bout des toutous de Voldemort. Certains sont morts, d'autres se sont enfuis ou encore se sont fait assommer. Ces derniers vont être envoyés à Azkaban sans aucuns doutes

-Fiou enfin!

-Malfoy en aurait-il déjà marre?

-Pas plus que ça.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui fis un sourire. Dans n'importe quelle situation, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous battre. Il partit mais je le suivis. Je déteste que l'on me tourne le dos surtout quand cette personne se trouve être celle que je hais le plus.

-Potter, quelle impolitesse.

Je lui pris le bras et regarda ses yeux. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes. Je trouve qu'il est beaucoup mieux sans, ça fait ressortir ses yeux émeraude.

-Parce que tu sais ce que c'est Malfoy?

-Peut-être plus que toi, dis-je tout en souriant, d'un sourire carnassier.

-Le grand Drago Malfoy veut peut-être m'apprendre la **politesse** alors que lui-même n'arrête pas de critiquer son monde à tout bout de champ en ne faisant nullement preuve de **politesse**. C'est l'ironie du sort Malfoy.

Je ne réponds rien. Raaahhh!!! Je déteste qu'il ait le dernier mot.

-En tout cas, Malfoy. Belle bataille. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire preuve de courage.

-Le courage n'est pas que pour les Gryffondor, mon cher Potter.

Il me sourit. Ca lui va plutôt bien. Mais à quoi je pense moi?

-C'est vrai. Je me demande quand même comment tu as pu en avoir. De toute ta vie tu n'as jamais su faire preuve de courage. Tu as toujours parlé mais jamais tu n'as agi.

-Les mots font parfois plus mal que les coups Potter.

-Oui, je sais mais ton manque de courage est dans tout ce que tu fais.

-Tais-toi! Tu ne me connais pas et d'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt que tu aurais à le faire.

-Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te connaître, Malfoy. Qui voudrait connaître une petite fouine comme toi, dépourvue de tout ce qu'on peut appeler humanité? Tu n'as jamais su faire rien de bien Malfoy. Tu as toujours suivi les autres sans jamais rien faire toi-même. Je me demande même pourquoi tu n'es pas allé rejoindre Voldemort.

Le coup part tout seul. Je lui ai donné un coup de poing dans la figure. Il me croit insensible et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Ca m'a fait mal ce qu'il m'a dit mais je ne vais pas lui faire plaisir et le lui dire. Je le regarde. Il est à terre et se tient la joue. Je me baisse à sa hauteur.

-Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois Potter.

Dans une sorte d'impulsion, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux reflètent l'étonnement le plus complet. Oui! Il ne me connaît pas et à mon avis même avec l'aperçu que je viens de donner de ma personnalité, il ne me connaîtra sûrement jamais.

Oui! Je suis gay. C'est une partie de moi que j'ai caché. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais osé montrer. Je me demande même pourquoi je le fais maintenant et surtout pourquoi, je le montre à Potter? C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais c'est Potter. Je me relève et je pars sans un mot. Potter a l'air complètement déstabilisé.

********

Le lendemain, les cours ont repris. Potter est de plus en plus méprisable. On est à peine rentré dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner qu'il a commencé à m'insulter.

-Alors Malfoy! Ca fait quoi de se sentir seul dis-moi? Maintenant que tu n'as plus tes toutous pour te protéger, comment tu vas faire?

-Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de mes **toutous** comme tu dis, pour me protéger.

Sans autre mot, je me dirige vers ma table. C'est vrai que je suis seul depuis que j'ai officiellement dit que je n'étais pas avec Voldemort. Pour la plupart de mes camarades, je suis un déchet de l'humanité. Pour toute l'école, je suis un déchet de l'humanité. 

Avant j'avais au moins les Serpentards qui faisaient semblant de m'apprécier mais maintenant, c'est tout autre. Ils me montrent bien qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié ce que j'avais fait. Je suis sûr que si je leur disais que j'aimais les hommes, là je serais bon pour changer d'école.

Les cours de la journée se sont passés très lentement. Entre les regards assassins des Serpentards et surtout ceux des Gryffondors en particuliers du Survivant, je pourrais dire que je pourrais être mort depuis longtemps. En fait en ce qui concerne Potter, il n'arrête pas de me sourire narquoisement. Je déteste ça. C'est à moi de le faire et non à lui. Je suis sorti prendre l'air loin de tout le collège.

-Alors Malfoy, on est tout seul?

-Potter, dis-je en me tournant vers mon interlocuteur, si j'avais eu envie d'être accompagné, je serais certainement allé à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas le cas donc laisse-moi en paix.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Ta mission aujourd'hui est de me faire chier? C'est ça?

-Ca pourrait être ça. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi. Ca me plait de te voir comme ça.

-Comme quoi?

-Seul. Tu fais pitié Malfoy. Mais quand même, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais l'audace de montrer une partie de toi.

-Comme quoi je réserve plein de surprises, Potter. Maintenant,  j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne pense pas que discuter avec moi t'apporte quelque chose. Tu l'as dit toi-même qui voudrait de moi, n'est-ce pas?

Je me détourne de lui et pars. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant quand il s'y met.

-Malfoy, si tu recommences ce que tu as fait, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, que tu sois de notre camp ou pas.

Je me retourne et avance vers lui de la rage dans les yeux. Je me pointe devant lui.

-Potter, ça ne t'as pas plu? Dis-je sur un ton doucereux.

Il ne répond pas et me fixe avec stupéfaction.

-Arrête ça Potter, ne fais pas cet air d'étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Oui j'aime les hommes. Je t'ai embrassé pour te le montrer et tu sais quoi? Je ne regrette rien. Pourquoi regretter une chose que l'on voulait? Mais bon, Saint Potter est trop embarrassé, peut-être? C'est contre tout ce qu'il croit, n'est-ce pas?

-Ne me juge pas Malfoy, dit-il avec un ton de colère.

-Oh! Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger? Alors pourquoi tu le fais? Il n'y aurait que Potter le Survivant qui aurait le droit de juger les gens? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? La réalité t'arrive peut-être en pleine figure. Je suis sûr que tu ne supportes pas que j'ai raison pour une fois raison.

Potter recule. J'avais envie de le frapper. Il part sans un mot. J'ai dû toucher un point sensible. Vraiment nous ne pourrons jamais n'être rien d'autre que des ennemis. Ce sera toujours ainsi. Je repars dans mon coin. La solitude est mon amie et je l'accueille avec plaisir. Autant être seul que mal accompagné.

********

Une semaine a passé et la situation est toujours la même. Potter vient toujours m'insulter. Les rôles ont été inversés depuis quand? Je ne saurais le dire. Sûrement le jour où je l'ai embrassé. Apparemment ce que je lui ai dit ne l'a pas dissuadé de m'emmerder. Même ses propres amis ne le reconnaissent pas. Il met une telle rage à me détester que ça en devient grave. Pour lui bien sûr.

-Malfoy! Quelle surprise!

Aussi loin que je puisse aller, il viendra toujours me faire chier. Je vais perdre patience et si je perds patience, je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable. J'étais adossé à un arbre quand il vint me voir.

-Potter, t'as rien d'autre à foutre? Tu pourrais aller sauver le monde autre part, ce serait bien.

-Pourquoi aller faire un telle chose alors que j'ai une distraction plus intéressante?

-Je devrais me sentir flatté? Demandais-je avec un ton neutre tout en ne décrochant pas de mon livre.

Livre que je ne lisais plus vraiment depuis qu'il était arrivé. Comment peut-on se concentrer quand quelqu'un commence à vous parler? Impossible. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus et que le livre était intéressant. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'interrompe en pleine lecture.

-Oui, tu devrais.

-Bon! Puisque tu as pu te distraire un moment, j'aimerais bien retourner à ma lecture. Mais au fait, je me demande si tu sais ce que c'est? Lire, ce n'est pas ton truc. Je ne te vois pas beaucoup le nez dans un bouquin. Si ça trouve tu ne sais même pas lire.

-Quel raisonnement absurde, Malfoy.

-Pas si absurde que ça quand on sait que ton niveau d'intelligence est d'un niveau extrêmement bas.

-Ton insulte me va droit au cœur, dit-il avec ironie.

Je relève la tête et le regarde. Il semble tout d'un coup remarquer quelque chose.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois Potter. Je les porte juste pour lire. Je crois qu'il faut que tu changes les tiennes, on dirait que ta vue ne s'améliore pas.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir, cher Potter.

Je me lève tout en refermant mon livre en laissant une marque pour ne pas perdre la page. Je vais plus loin pour être aussi éloigné que possible de ce dégénéré mais je me ravise. Je ne vais quand même pas partir avant de lui avoir dit au revoir, ce serait malpoli de ma part.

Je me retourne et reviens donc sur mes pas. Il semble surpris de ma démarche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Prépare-toi Potter. Je m'approche de lui et lui prends le visage entre mes mains. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'ai rien à perdre alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Avec un peu de chance, il me crucifiera sur place. Toujours pas de réactions de sa part. Je le choque vraiment tant que ça?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais partir comme ça Potter? Dis-je tout en me dégageant de lui mais gardant mes mains de chaque côtés de son visage. Ca aurait été malpoli de ma part. D'ailleurs, je me demande quelque chose? C'est étrange que tu n'aies pas encore ameuté tout le collège en leur disant que j'étais gay? A moins que ça te plaise d'être le seul à le savoir?

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

-Quel impolitesse! Est-ce que je t'insulte moi?

-Malfoy, retire tes sales pattes de Harry.

Je lâche Potter et regarde qui vient de nous interrompre dans notre hum. . .discussion? Je ne dirais pas vraiment cela. Mais peu importe. L'intrus, enfin, devrais-je dire les intrus sont les deux merveilleux amis du balafré.

-Il t'est réservé, Weasley? Dis-je tout en souriant des sous-entendus.

Je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Il est très long à la détente mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Ce n'est pas un Weasley pour rien. La Sang-de-bourbes par contre, elle, a l'air d'avoir compris et me regarde avec mépris.

-Malfoy, un jour je t'arracherai les yeux de mes mains. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

-Peut-être bien. Mais, ça ne serait pas à toi qu'incomberait l'honneur de me tuer. Ce serait une honte pour moi.

-Tu es déjà une honte pour tout le monde, pauvre petit gosse de riche, renchérit Granger.

Quelles personnes sans intérêt! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'évertue encore à répondre à leurs bêtises. Sans un mot, je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, c'est-à-dire m'éloigner du balafré et de ses deux. . .admirateurs, serait le mot juste. Potter n'a rien dit et ce n'est pas plus mal.

J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir leurs têtes de bienheureux. Ils vivent tous dans le bonheur même en sachant que Voldemort est plus que présent. C'est écœurant. Je frappe l'arbre le plus proche. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Potter, combien de temps me gâcheras-tu la vie? Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève, c'est ça? t'attends que ça, j'en suis sûr mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Il faudra que ce soit toi qui me tue pour que tu puisses avoir ce que tu désires.

Ma main est en sang. Je n'y ai pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. C'était un geste de pure haine et pour accentuer ma rage, je jette mes lunettes contre le même arbre sur lequel je me suis bousillé la main. Je prends la route du château. Je ne sais même pas si je peux aller voir l'infirmière. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher et dormir. Je n'ai plus envie de penser.

Je vais à ma Salle commune. J'ai mal à la main, je crois que je me suis cassé les os. J'ai entendu un craquement très suspect. J'arrive dans la Salle Commune et vais directement dans la salle de bains. Je me passe la main sous l'eau froide. Je n'arrive même plus à ouvrir ma main. C'est bien ma veine. De toute façon depuis un moment, j'accumule la malchance.

Je me laisse glisser contre le sol. J'en ai assez. Avec les Serpentards qui ne me parlent plus, même Crabbe et Goyle ont décidé de m'abandonner, Potter qui n'arrête pas de me chercher et qui risque de me trouver un jour, je n'en peux plus. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis trop fatigué pour bouger. Je me laisse aller au sommeil 

********

Où est-ce que je suis? J'ouvre les yeux et vois un plafond blanc. L'infirmerie? Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici? Je regarde autour de moi et repère l'infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Demandais-je.

-Vos camarades de chambre vous ont trouvé inconscient dans la salle de bains et ils vous ont amené ici. Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre main? Dit-elle avec colère.

-Elle a rencontré un arbre. Je ne dirai rien de plus.

Elle n'insiste pas. Je regarde le bandage qu'elle m'a fait. Elle a dû ressouder les os. Alors comme ça mes camarades ont eu pitié de moi et ne m'ont pas laissé dans la salle de bains. Etrange, ils auraient pu en profiter mais à mon avis, ils sont trop lâches. Sûrement la peur de se faire renvoyer et découvrir par la même occasion.

Je me lève du lit et me change pour sortir. Je ne veux pas rester ici. J'ai raté des cours mais franchement c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y retourner aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça, je vais chercher le livre que j'avais commencé et sors dans le parc.

Je m'adosse à un arbre et recommence à la page où je m'étais arrêté avant que Potter n'arrive. C'est là que je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié mes lunettes et pire encore, je me rappelle que je les ai balancées contre l'arbre. Je m'apprête à retourner les chercher quand on me les pointe devant le nez.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, Malfoy?

Je lui prends des mains sans un merci. J'ouvre mon livre et essaie de lire mais c'est sans compter sur l'acharnement du Survivant.

-Alors, tu te déchaînes contre les arbres maintenant? C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement puisque tu n'as aucun ami.

-Je préfère ne pas en avoir que d'être aussi mal accompagné que tu l'es.

Potter, s'agenouille à mes côtés et prend ma main invalide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête? Il porte mes doigts à sa bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir. Je ressens des picotements.

-Potter, arrête ça.

-Ca ne te plaît pas? Demande t-il innocemment.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire.

Il sert ma main et je grimace de douleur. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

-Potter. . .

Il sert encore plus ma main. J'ai mal. mais qu'est-ce que j'attends pour réagir? Je sors ma baguette mais il me l'arrache des mains. Je suis complètement désarmé enfin presque, j'ai toujours mon autre main mais sachant ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, il s'empare de mon poignet libre avec son autre main.

-N'essaie même pas. Tu perdrais.

Il sert toujours ma main invalide et le sang recommence à couler.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais m'embrasser.

-Tu me vexes Potter, dis-je en essayant de sourire mais c'est plutôt un sourire grimaçant. J'embrasse si mal que ça?

-Arrête un peu Malfoy. Je me demande bien pour qu'elle raison tu n'es pas allé rejoindre ton cher père du côté de Voldemort.

-Tu as l'art de changer de sujet mais je vais répondre quand même à ta question. Tu vois, je ne suis pas un esclave. Je n'obéis qu'à moi. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux changer de camps. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient contents de recevoir quelques informations.

Je souris mais j'ai toujours mal. je crois que mes os sont de nouveau cassés. Maudit Potter!

-Tu serais tué une fois qu'ils auraient les infos, Malfoy.

-De toute façon que ce soit eux ou quelqu'un d'autre qu'est-ce que ça change? Je n'ai plus de vie. Je suis vide depuis longtemps déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Je suis déjà mort.

Il recule et me lâche la main. Il écarquille les yeux. Je me mets à rire. Un rire hystérique. Je craque. Mes paroles sont d'une réalité qui fait peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Potter? Je le sais déjà que je suis mort. Je n'ai pas d'avenir. Ne fais pas cette tête. La réalité est trop dure à avaler le Survivant?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Malfoy.

-Moi? Je dis n'importe quoi? C'est plutôt toi qui ne vois pas l'évidence. Je ne suis rien. Ca fait dix-sept ans que je ne suis rien. Tout ça n'est qu'une façade. Je suis quelqu'un de vide. Tu l'as dit toi-même que j'étais quelqu'un dépendant des autres. Tu le prouves bien maintenant. Je suis dépendant de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi pour que l'on me remarque. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, peut-être?

-Je. . .

-Quoi? Je te dis la vérité. Tu l'as toujours su.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur ma main. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Il ne pleut pourtant pas? Je porte ma main valide à mon visage. C'est moi. Ce sont mes larmes? Je pleure. Je n'ai jamais pleuré.

-Tu vois Potter, avec toi on arrive à tout, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de six ans. Depuis que mon père, quand j'avais l'âge de comprendre, m'a dit que les vrais hommes ne pleuraient pas. Tu brises tout chez moi. Toutes mes barrières, tu les as détruites les unes après les autres. Je ne suis plus rien.

Je me lève. L'évidence fait mal mais elle est nécessaire. Je souris et marche. Quand je m'aperçois que je suis sortis du château, je me retourne, regarde une dernière fois derrière moi. Je ne manquerai à personne alors autant partir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ce n'est pas ma place.

Fin!

Voilà! c'est terminé. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y aura une séquelle ou non. En fait, je voulais la finir comme ça. Je ne voulais pas de romance. Pas dans cette fic. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina.


End file.
